Seme Wars!
by Malfoyy
Summary: Naruto has a problem. Gaara and Sasuke are both in love with him! He doesn't want to hurt either of them, so he just choses neither. But they keep coming back! How will Naruto deal with this? And who will he end up with? SasuNaru and GaaraNaru


**_Seme Wars!_ **

**Chapter 1**

I have a problem. Well two actually. Their names are Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara. They both love me. Every day I receive flowers and chocolate and love letters from them both. The gifts are sent anonymously, but I know they are from those two. Every time I see them they are fighting or staring at me. It has to be them. One of them usually confronts me when I am trying to do my school work and try to talk so smooth-like to me…which always fails miserably. Speaking of those two, here comes Gaara now.

"Hey Naru-kun. How are you doing today?" Gaara asks.

"I'm fine Gaara." I give him my best smile and he looks away.

"You wanna' go to the movies or something on Friday?" He asks.

"I'm sorry but I have other plans." I actually like Gaara. He is the nicer one of the two guys.

"Uh…ok then. Maybe next time." He goes back to his seat in between his siblings.

I sigh and continue writing in my notebook. I tend to do a lot of writing. Suddenly I feel my shoulder being poked. I turn my head to see the perfectly gorgeous Sasuke standing right beside me.

"Hey loser." He says. Bachelor number two is kind of a jerk.

"Hey teme." I reply with a cheery voice.

"Saw you talkin' to the red-head freak. What he say?" Sasuke inquired.

"Notin much. Just asked me how I was doin." I said. "And he's not a freak by the way."

"Whatever dobe. You wanna' come with me after school for a drink or something'?" He asked.

"Busy. Got homework." I really wanted to go with him, but I didn't want to make Gaara upset either. I actually did have plans on Friday.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and walked away.

Why do they both have to be so perfect???????????

I started writing again.

If I go to the movies Friday with Gaara, I would be so dead because I have to go with Sakura and our other friends to see a movie, my friends are: the dog lover Kiba, the cute but shy Hinata, the lazy genius Shikamaru, the crazy blonde Ino, and the uber lovable fatty Choji. Oh! And who could forget the emotionless Sai!? He's ok though. We've all know each other since, well forever, I never had many friends when I was little. But then I met Sakura, and soon everyone else, and well, I'm so much happier since I met them.

"Naruto, what are you writing that's so dang important?" I look up at who was looking at me with his uncovered eye. He is a weird teacher because he wears a mask all the time.

"Ummmm…. A English project…" I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Okay…but you never do homework Naruto." He says, with a look of confusion in his visible eye.

"I just want to scare my teacher." I say, smiling at him.

" will be very surprised." He walks away and goes back to reading his book.

The bell rings and I race out the door before Gaara and/or Sasuke could get me.

***

I turn on my boom box while I am waiting for Sakura to pick me up. It is Friday night and I am going to see the movie "Across The Universe" with my friends.

"Fer sure maybe fer sure not fer sure eh fer sure bomb!" I sing and dance along to The Medic Droid. A voice cuts me off.

"Wow Naruto. I'd love to see you dance at a rave." Sakura says.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of knocking?" I whine.

"Well I know where you keep your key so there's really no point." She reminds me.

"Right." I say very stupidly.

"You're going to wear that?" She asks and points to my unique outfit.

I look down at my _tight_ orange jeans and my black converse shoes. Then I tug on the bottom of my black t-shirt. It is also tight. I look back at Sakura.

"What you don't like my amazing fashion skillz?" I laugh. "Yes I am wearing this."

"Okay then." She shrugs and leads me to car. All of my friends are there.

We drive and sing along to the music blaring from the convertible. I don't really know how we all manage to fit in Sakura's car but somehow it works out.

"Look! We're here!" Ino shouts over the music. People are looking at us like we are crazy and we hop out of the car. Kiba is pouring water on Shikamaru to wake him up and Choji and Sakura are laughing. I just smile and shake my head as Shikamaru gives Kiba a well deserved knuckle sandwich. Ino is scanning the parking lot for anyone she might know.

"OMYGOD!" She shrieks and jumps up and down. "He's here! He's here! He's here!"

"Who is?" I ask.

She points towards the entrance of the movie theater. Standing there, talking to the ticket master Lee, was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Great!" I moan. I don't want his presence ruining my Friday night.

I think I should scan the area just in case Gaara is here. I look around the parking lot and suddenly feel a cold hand on my shoulder. I freeze.

"Hey dobe." Greets Sasuke's calm voice. I can hear Sakura and Ino giggling.

"Hi teme." I do _not_ need this right now when I'm with my friends.

"So you gonna' watch a movie? Wanna' sit with me." He smiles and points to himself.

I shake my head and remove his pale hand from my shoulder.

"Why not?" He looks annoyed.

"I'm with friends." I point to where my friends are standing.

"I don't see them."

I look over only to find them gone. How could they just leave me with _him_! I feel Sasuke grab my chin and make me look into his eyes. I'm captivated by his gaze. His lips touch mine. **(A/N-Insert fan girl screech here)**

My automatic reaction is to kiss back, but I don't. Instead I pull away and slap him as hard as I possibly can. He is smiling as I turn and run away. How could he just swoop in and steal my first kiss?!

…my first kiss…OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not ready yet! I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special! I hate Sasuke!

I let my anger simmer down before I enter the theater. The movie has already started and I take my seat next to Sai. I sigh and Sai looks at me, but says nothing. He never asks me about anything. That's one of the reasons he's great.

I turn my head slightly and my eyes catch a glimpse of the red-head called Gaara.

"Oh. That's just perfect!" I think sarcastically.

He smiles and waves to me. I can't help but smile back, and when I do, Gaara winks. I jerk my head back to the screen where the main character is singing with some guys about getting high.

A few minutes go by…a few more…and a few more…

I am falling asleep and the next I know, Gaara is sitting next to me. My friends are no where.

"Hey Naru-kun." He says sweetly.

I rub my eyes. Boy am I tired! "Um. Oh. Hi Gaara."

"You like the movie?"

"I've seen it before. It's okay I guess." I reply.

"Yes. I liked it." He smiles and puts his arm around me.

I scoot away and remove it. He laughs.

"Don't like being touched." It's not intended to be a question.

"Sure. Um…where'd my friends go?" I ask.

"Lobby. The movie was over like five minutes ago." He stated.

Why did they just leave me here?!?! They are _so_ dead!

"I'm guessing this is what you had to do instead of going with me?" Gaara asked.

"Um. I was hanging out with my friends. But they're gone now." They are seriously going to get a lecture from me!

"Well, it's just us now." He points out.

"I…I'm gonna' go join my friends now." I say, standing up.

I start to walk away as Gaara grabs my lightly tanned arm.

"You should go out with me sometime."

I don't really hear him, I am more focused on getting to my friends.

"Sure." I say.

"Tomorrow then. I'll get you at seven." He says.

"Okay." I say as he lets my arm go. I start walking away but then it hits me. "Wait! What?" I yell, turning around. Gaara is no where to be seen. I swear he's a ninja!

I sigh. What have I just gotten myself into?

**A/N-Please review if you like it so far J**

…**..The author Kiraranekochan also contributed to this fanfic. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
